


Affirmation

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: But in the best way possible, Lavi being whiny cause he dont wanna, M/M, then allen shuts him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Lavi needs to be threatened before dragging his feet down to the formal party The Order is having, but a surprise Allen has in store may change his mind about the whole event. Laven.Done for day three of DGM Fanworks Initiative. Prompts: Domestic, Home, Comfort.





	Affirmation

“Okay, okay, but I still don’t get why _we_ have to go,” Lavi stated again.

“Yes you do,” Bookman sighed. “You’re just being a brat because you don’t want to go. I’ve been listening to your whining all week and I’m more than tired of it.” 

“We’re not technically with the Order; we shouldn’t have to go,” the redhead continued to persist. 

“Put on the tuxedo, you little brat, or I’ll tell Komui you and Lenalee are getting married.” 

“You wouldn’t…” the teen glared. 

“Try me,” the older man glared right back. “I know why you don’t want to go, you won’t be able to dance with who you want to, and that’s tough.” 

“You- How?!” 

“You are too transparent. I’ve know for weeks.” 

“Ha! We’ve been seeing each other months!” the younger man declared. 

“Whatever the case, two young men dancing together in public would not be acceptable, and you’ll both have to deal with it. I’m going to head down; if you’re not there and properly dressed in ten minutes, I’m sticking Komui on you.” 

“All right, all right,” Lavi sighed as the other left. He eyed the garment laid out on his bed, and with another drawn-out breath, started getting changed. “I bet Allen looks pretty hot dressed up like this too,” he mused. 

There was a party that night, a formal one. Something about a celebration of the new headquarters. The announcement, at the time, had been the only thing standing between Allen and himself getting some quality alone time after the long trip, so neither of them had exactly been paying attention, too intent on teasing each other from across the room. 

Ugh, that damn babysitter would be sulking about, too. Dammit. It took so much work to lose that guy. 

“I clean up pretty good,” he noted of his reflection, tying his black bandana back. The old panda wasn’t stopping him from wearing that. Besides, it matched. He dared pause a moment longer, then headed downstairs. 

&

“Thirty seconds to spare,” Bookman noted approvingly when his apprentice appeared. 

“Whatever. How long do I have to stay?” 

“Lavi!” Lenalee’s gleeful tone interrupted, taking his hand. “Come with me; I have a friend you have to meet!” 

He allowed himself to be dragged along, albeit in confusion. She was one of the people who knew about himself and Allen, so she couldn’t be trying to set him up, right? 

She brought him to the opposite corner of the room where there was a young blonde woman Lavi had never seen before. But the way she smiled when she saw him was obscenely familiar. “This is my friend Alison,” Lenalee introduced them. 

“Allie,” was the polite correction, holding out one of two hands gloved all the way up her arms to the bookman. 

Still stunned and piecing together how it could be possible, Lavi took it. This was Allen. It had to be. Allen’s calluses through the thin fabric, Allen’s smile on brilliant display, Allen’s voice, even lighter and airier. But if it was him, the mark over his left eye was somehow hidden, and that long hair, the way that body fit in that dress… “Lavi, you’re so rude,” his friend scolded him with a laugh. “Ask her to dance. You’d like to, right, Allie?” 

“With such a handsome young man?” the teasing tone replied. “How could I refuse?” 

“’C-Course.” Lavi finally found his voice, and lead the other out onto the dance floor. “You’re very light on your feet, Miss. Allie,” he spoke. Definitely Allen’s gray eyes. But then where was that mark? Make up? Yeah, it had to be, he could just faintly see- 

“I was really hoping to have more fun with you before you figured me out.” The airy chime was gone, Allen’s annoyed tone clear. 

“I’m still having trouble believing you went to this extreme.” 

The other shrugged. “Not much of an extreme. I borrowed the dress from Lenalee, the make up I had, and the wig… I’m not talking about.” 

“Aw, not at all?” 

“No.” 

“…You have make up?” 

“In my trunk. I have a bunch of clown stuff there.” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that.” 

“Lavi, eighty percent of our relationship is scrambling to have time, um, alone.” 

“…You’re right,” the older teen realized. 

“I wouldn’t call it a bad thing,” the other continued. “To say we have demanding lifestyles would kind of be a massive understatement.” 

“I guess so.” 

“This is really bothering you.” 

“…I’m not sure why. Everything you’ve said is true.” 

Allen reached up to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. Ah. The gloves were pinned to the sleeves; that’s how they were keeping his arms hidden. “Why don’t we ditch this thing and head up to my room for some time that doesn’t involve you impaling me?” 

“…There can be a little impaling.” 

“Good. I wasn’t lying before, you look amazing tonight.” 

“I clean up good; you always look amazing,” Lavi replied, and before he realized what he was doing, pulled his lover in the rest of the way for a kiss. Neither knew if anyone was watching, and neither cared, wrapped up in each other for this one moment in time. 

Eventually, their lips parted but bodies didn’t. Lavi half-expected Allen to drag him off to his own room, but that temporarily-blond head rested on his shoulder, keeping in step with the soft music. “Okay, seriously, I had no idea you were so good at dancing,” the redhead told his lover. 

“Better than you does not make me skilled,” was the deadpan reply. 

“It does to me, and my opinion’s the one that matters, so…” 

Allen was laughing, still warm against the taller body. “Want to head upstairs?” 

“So much, unless you want to show off some more.” 

“…I only want to show off for you, and I can do that much better in my room.” 

“Lead the way.” 

The other leaned up for another kiss, soft as the previous one but not nearly as long, and took the bookman by the hand to walk him from the building’s main hall. Lavi willed himself not to make eye contact with the look the panda was sending his way. ‘I know, I know,’ he sighed to himself. ‘I’m just too weak to resist that smile. If only I could figure out why…’ Actually, if the panda had known so long, he was surprised the older man hadn’t said something sooner. ‘Probably just letting me learn my own stupid lesson the hard way,’ he mused. But watching Allen unlock his door, eyes bright and tongue sticking out just as little as he worked the key, Lavi realized that there was a lesson he was learning- whether or not it was the one the panda wanted him to learn remained to be seen. 

He’d always said he didn’t need a physical home, and that much was still true, but a home he did have, and it was in Allen Walker. 

The old man had long worried about his apprentice getting in too deep, and the redhead had long waved him off. But here he was- in way, way too deep. 

“Hello, Lavi,” Allen spoke now, waving a hand over the bookman’s gaze. “You in there?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Had an epiphany.” 

“Was it a good one?” 

“The best. Come here,” he said, and pulled the shorter body into another kiss. 

“Lavi, Lavi,” the other continued to smile. “I love the enthusiasm, but let me get out of all this, okay?” 

“Can I help?” 

“Sure. Help me with the pins in this wing; they hurt.” The black pins were easy enough to find in the blond hair, and Allen shook out his own white strands when it was removed, even scratching at his skull. “Now this damn corset,” he grumbled, haphazardly pulling at the strings behind himself. 

Lavi gently placed his hands over his lover’s, able to be a little more methodical about loosening the garment. “So this is how you got your scrawny butt to look so curvy.” 

“If anyone around here is scrawny, it’s your bookworm butt.” 

“Excuse you,” the other retorted, finally pulling the last of the strings loose and the garment falling to the floor, leaving the younger man in his underwear. “Do we need to go spar right now?” 

“There’s only one thing I want to do to you, Lavi, and we can do it right here,” was the coy reply, turning to face him. 

“And what’s that?” 

“Drive you out of your mind.” 

“You’ve been doing that awhile, Allen.” 

“Oh, no- you’re not understanding me,” the younger man spoke, coming closer to push the suit jacket off his lover’s shoulders. Starting on the dress shirt buttons, he continued, “I mean on your back, the only thing on that brilliant mind is how amazing I’m making you feel.” 

Lavi groaned, and tried to devour his lover in another kiss, but Allen leaned back just out of reach, then pushed the other back to land on the bed. A lick to his own lips, and he was crawling on top of himself. “I love it when you get like this.” 

The white-haired man made no reply, now straddling the bookman’s waist to bite down on his neck, still working on the buttons. “I want you,” the breathless tone came. 

“I noticed,” was all the redhead could reply with. 

Allen finally got past the shirt and continued straight for the taller man’s pants without pause, mouthing the skin underneath as it was uncovered. “So close already,” that sinfully-sweet voice purred, and to Lavi’s horror, got off him. 

“A-Allen?” 

“Just need to finish getting naked,” he replied calmly. “And figure out where you stashed the lube.” 

Lavi roughly pulled the nearby drawer loose and hurled the small bottle at his lover. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” he grinned- a grin the redhead did not like the look of. 

“O-Oh?” 

The white-haired man crawled on top of him again, but when his partner tried to touch him, those hands were pinned down. “No. that’s your punishment.” 

“Then how are you gonna-?” 

“I guess I’ll just have to get myself ready,” he replied plainly. “Oh, you do like the sound of that, don’t you,” was the following grin, seeing the other’s cock twitch at the words. A low groan left the bookman when his lover lubed up his fingers to reach behind himself, lips parting in pleasure when they slid inside him. “Mm, not as good as when you do it, but this is still pretty amazing.” 

Lavi willed himself to stay where he was. If he didn’t take this, he wouldn’t put it past the younger man to make it so much worse. Allen was leaning low while he fingered himself, stomach rubbing against his own shaft as he moaned. “A-Allen,” the redhead breathed, unraveling as a couple more purposeful movements sent him over the edge. 

Not giving him a chance to catch his breath, his lover moved to take the length inside himself- and immediately started to move. “You have no idea what to do with yourself, do you?” that gorgeous tone purred again. 

“Let… me touch you.” 

“Hm… I suppose you’ve suffered long enough.” 

Lavi had the surprise this time, grabbing the other’s hips to thrust inside as hard and fast as he could, relishing every cry he received in response. Allen’s hands gripped his own just before coming himself, splashing hot fluid between them. “You got another one?” 

“I dunno,” the other panted. “But I can keep going.” 

“Good,” the redhead breathed, and abruptly flipped them so his lover was on his back and so he could drive into him as hard as he liked. 

Allen’s voice rang through the room, hands reaching up to dig into his partner’s shoulders. After a time that was not nearly long enough, the shorter man’s body started to stiffen as another orgasm hit him. Lavi felt his own as well, but Allen’s hit first, spilling onto himself again, but the redhead didn’t stop, so close himself. “Give it to me, Lavi,” his partner hissed, and with a strangled cry, emptied himself with a few hard thrusts. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, curling against his lover on the mattress. 

“Yeah,” Allen breathed. “That was a good one.” 

“Oh? They aren’t all good ones?” 

“…It’s better when Link’s not waiting us out in the next room and you know it.” 

“Okay, that’s fair. Where is our favorite pain in the ass, anyway?” 

“Oh, you know Link, he could be anywhere,” the other replied off-handedly. “In the director’s office, or doing paperwork in the library…” 

“Allen.” 

“Or he could be sleeping off the drugs I slipped him.” 

“Allen!” 

“He won’t know it was me- I asked Lenalee to bring him the coffee, so he’ll just think he nodded off on his own.” 

“Something tells me Two Spot knows the difference between falling asleep and being drugged.” 

“Well, if nothing else, he can’t trace it back to me.” 

“You hope.” 

“If you’re just going to be all responsible, I’m going to get dressed and go back downstairs.” 

“Oh, no, not that,” Lavi replied, pulling him close again, ignoring the mess. “Wasn’t there something about having an actual conversation earlier?” 

“We have conversations all the time- they’re just usually in the middle of a battle or in the middle of sex.” 

“Or after both those things.” 

“Or during a long train ride. So you didn’t know I have make up. Is that so awful a thing?”

“I don’t know,” the bookman finally sighed “I… don’t like finding out there’s things about you I don’t know. Is that creepy?”

“A little,” Allen smiled. “But very you. Just know I’m not keeping things from you intentionally. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. What is it?” he asked, feeling the other stiffen. 

“…There… is something I’ve been wondering, but… it seemed like asking might piss you off.” 

“Is it about the Fourteenth?” 

“Kinda.” 

“Okay, I’m warned. What is it?” 

“Um, well, the lyrics that control the ark, they’re written in that language, and whenever you use them, you recite them in your head…” 

“Did you want to know what they are?” Allen asked, and he didn’t sound upset. 

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s probably the weirdest thing ever to-” he stalled, seeing the other man get up to retrieve a notebook and pen. “I didn’t mean you had to right now!”

The gray-eyed male waved him off and started writing. It took longer than the bookman would’ve thought, did it take more than a few lines to control that thing? 

Allen ripped out the page and handed it to him without a hint of anger, so Lavi took it. 

It seemed to be a lullaby. “This is… a lot sweeter than I would’ve thought.” 

“Yeah,” his lover agreed. “Like something a parent would sing their kid, right?” 

“I was just thinking that myself.” 

“…You know, even the Fourteenth had to have been a kid at some point, I mean, Mana was his brother. Maybe this was what their mom-” the gasped in pain, curling in on himself, unable to finish. 

“Allen? Allen!” Lavi tried, grasping a hold of him. That head lifted, but it wasn’t those beautiful gray eyes looking back at him. They were yellow. 

No words came from the other figure, just staring at the redhead curiously- the same curiosity an angry child showed an insect. “You let him go,” Lavi snarled. 

The other chuckled as if he’d made a joke, but those eyes did close again, and when they opened, his lover was looking back at him again. “Lavi? What’s wrong?” 

The redhead pulled him close, tight, not wanting to let go. “Remember that epiphany earlier?” 

“Yeah,” was the nervous reply. 

“I love you.” 

There wasn’t a response at first, but at least Allen didn’t pull away. “Doesn’t that fall directly under ‘Shit You’re Not Supposed To Do?’” 

“Someone as perfect as you wasn’t supposed to exist, either, but we all have our problems today.” 

“Did… did he take over for a minute? Cause-” 

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m telling you this. Well, okay, maybe partially, but… shit’s getting more and more fucked up, and… I had to be sure you knew. Fuck that old panda. Not saying it doesn’t make it any less true, it just means you don’t know and I can’t live with that any longer.” 

“Lavi,” Allen breathed as he was released, still edged with worry. “Did he say something?” 

“Not a word. Just looked at me like a sadist kid would an anthill.” 

“Well. That’s comforting.” 

“I wish I could tell you everything’s going to be okay-” 

“Well then, as usual, I’ll have to do it myself, because I will figure this out and everything will be okay. And just to prove my point, I’m not replying. I’ll tell you how I feel about you when I’m damn good and ready.” 

Lavi smiled despite himself. “You really are too stubborn to settle for anything else, aren’t you?” 

“Correct.” 

The bookman sighed, and pulled his lover close again. “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
